El cazador
by LatexoHPo
Summary: La vida de Severus Snape, desde una perspectiva sencilla, la mía. Serie de mini fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

Esta serie de pequeños fics están basados –cronológicamente– en una canción escrita e interpretada por Nacho Vegas, llamada efectivamente, "El cazador". Así como mi perspectiva de la vida del que es mi personaje favorito de la saga.

Espero que les guste:

**o—o El cazador o—o**

Escrita por: LatexoHPo

_Logré nacer un mes de enero, tarde ya para el calor. Me convertí invierno a invierno en un torpe cazador._

Lo tenía en sus brazos, cubierto con una mantita verde: ojitos negros, como la más profunda penumbra de la noche; rosado como todos los bebés, contrastando con la pálida piel que le acariciaba una mejilla. Los deditos regordetes aferrándose a su mano, boquita inexperta y ávida de leche.

Su bebé, su pequeño regalo del cielo. Una inmensa luz contrastando con la oscuridad de su vida. Era el único consuelo para Eileen, algo suyo, sólo suyo.

–_¿¡Podrías dejar tranquilo a ese crío por un segundo y atenderme!? _

Eileen cerró los ojos con impotencia. Otra incongruencia: en sus brazos tenía a un pequeño que la necesitaba. A su lado un hombre que la atormentaba.

Y se sintió culpable, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que su pequeño estaba en peligro con un hombre como su marido: Tobías, todo un mezquino, todo un idiota… del que se había enamorado febrilmente.

Y se odió, porque ella pertenecía a un mundo donde semejante monstruo podría quedar reducido a cenizas. Se odió, por ser tan débil, por ser tan estúpida. Podría haber hecho algo para librarse de Tobías, lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahora, que tenía un pequeño ser a su cargo, que tenía algo por lo que vivir; en pocas palabras: una familia completa.

A Eileen le enseñaron que la familia era importante, y ella inocentemente había pensado que la llegada de Severus a sus vidas, cambiaría la forma de ser de Tobías. Pero se había vuelto a equivocar.

–_¡Maldita mujer! ¿Tengo que traerte a rastras para que me des algo de comer?_

Eileen respiró profundamente, depositó al bebé sobre la cama, le brindó una tierna caricia en la suave mejilla. Trató de sonreír y fue a atender a su marido.

Severus se removió intranquilo entre la mantita, no sentía el reconfortante calor de mamá; protestó de la única forma en que los bebés lo hacen: un fuerte berrido escapó de sus labios.

–_¡O lo callas o lo callo!_

Sí, pensó Eileen, algún día, el único que se callaría era él, Tobías. Cuando su hijo mostrará cualidades de las que ella se enorgullecía. Cuando Severus entrará a su mundo, cuando descubriera que la magia sí existía. Y ese día, Eileen dejaría de sufrir.

**o—o—o**

_Como verán son muy cortos, ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios con cualquier contenido._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo II

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

_Y así partí y tú habías jurado ir conmigo hasta el final. Tarde en llegar algunos años y algunos más en regresar._

–¡Vamos, mamá! Se hace tarde…

Eileen Snape sonrío complacida, Severus estaba muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de entrar al Colegio. Algo que, indudablemente, le hacía falta a su pequeño.

Ahí conviviría por primera vez con niños de su edad, conocería amigos y sobre todo, podría demostrar que importaba un pepino que su sangre no fuera del todo pura; podría demostrar que su magia, a pesar de su corta edad, era verdadera, absoluta y aún más desarrollada que todos los niños nuevos. Porque si algo apreciaba Eileen era la magia, en su más perversa magnificencia, la magia con la que –lo más importante– su pequeño podría defenderse libremente, algo de lo que ella careció por muchos años.

–¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó su hijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

–No lo sé, seguro no tardará. Anda, ¿ya tienes todo listo? ¿El baúl, la túnica y la varita?

El niño asintió vigorosamente, con ese extraño y a veces hasta perverso brillo en los ojos. A pesar de ello, Severus era aún inocente en algunos detalles, por ejemplo, el no darle demasiada importancia a la carencia económica de su familia. El niño había aprendido a base de palos que ello no era tan importante como la astucia, la capacidad, la inteligencia.

Y al único ser que agradecía por enseñarle todas esas cualidades era a su madre, aquella que le enseñaba magia. Aquella mujer que una tarde de invierno, en su séptimo cumpleaños, le había regalado lo más valioso para ella: su varita mágica.

Horas más tarde, Eileen, en la más profunda soledad, miraba a su hijo, despidiéndose con una mano, exaltado, entre la multitud de niños y jóvenes que irían a aprender magia en el que fuera su colegio: Hogwarts. Se escribirían, se extrañarían.

Para Eileen, Severus era su único consuelo, y ella el de él.

Entonces, cuando el tren escarlata viraba y comenzaba a perder la visión de la manita de su hijo, Eileen sonrío casi perversamente. _¿Dónde está papá?_ Quizá algún día, Severus sabría el porqué ya no vería a su padre nunca más. Tal vez algún día, Severus le agradeciera a su madre el haber utilizado esa varita mágica para un solo propósito: librarse para siempre de Tobías Snape.

Lo que Eileen no podría adivinar, es que había enviado a Severus a un hervidero de egos, de intolerancia, de prejuicios, de malas compañías. No sabría que la poca inocencia que quedaba en los ojitos negros de su hijo sería arrebatada a base de humillaciones. Tampoco sabría que lo que Severus era ahora, no volvería a serlo. Severus cogería un mal camino, en vez de enfrentar sus miedos, los ocultaría y lo llevarían a un destino fatal.

–_¡Hey, niño grasiento, hazte a un lado! ¡Soy un Black!_

----------------

_No vayan a pensar que quiero hacer de Severus un mártir, sólo que quisiera rescatar los pasajes que, a mi parecer, lo han marcado de manera negativa. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios._

_Saludos._

PD/ **Beautiful Star**: no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario.


	3. Capítulo III

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

_**Completamente solo, bajo un sol abrasador. Grité al perderlo todo y no reconocí mi propia voz.**_

"_Todo va bien por aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, madre…_

–¡Hey! Snivellus, deberías de apartarte más de ese pergamino, lo llenarás de grasa.

Las estrepitosas risas llegaron enseguida. Él bufó, pero no hizo caso.

… _He tenido algunos problemas con unos imbéciles de Gryffindor. Pero creo que les he tomado la medida…_

-Prongs, pierdes el tiempo, tanta grasa ha terminado por taponar los oídos de Sniv.

-No, Padfot, yo creo más bien que es porque no se baña ¿Le tienes miedo al agua, Snape?

Más risas, más furia, la sangre hirviendo a niveles insospechados. Sentía palpitar todo sus venas, en un momento a otro explotaría.

_Ya sabes como son (debes saberlo). Son todos arrogantes y engreídos. Sobre todo estos…_

–Chicos, llegaremos tarde a Pociones, Slughorn…

–¡Vamos, Moony, no arruines la diversión! ¿Qué puede de tener de divertido ir a una clase de pociones sin molestar a Sniv? ¿Verdad, Wormtail?

–¡Sí, sí!

Severus trataba de continuar con su carta, pero no se contuvo en mirarlos por el rabillo del ojo. A sus espaldas, cuatro chicos riéndose de él.

–¡Vamos, Sevy! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le escribes a tu santa madre?

James Potter se adelantó, tomó el pergamino en que escribía Severus; éste trato de arrebatárselo, pero Potter hizo un movimiento de varita y el pergamino quedó suspendido a unos cuantos metros sobre sus cabezas.

–¡Uggg! ¿Cómo puede alguién entender esa letra? ¡Parece de chica!

–¡Hey! Tienes razón, Peter.

Una carcajada en general; sus pulmones eran incapaces de tomar aire normalmente, sus puños se cerraron con ira.

–¡Basta!

–Vaya, así que quieres jugar, Snivellus. Muy bien…

El silencio, la expectativa, varitas preparadas. El más infinito odio de los ojos negros, la burla más exasperante en los marrones.

Otra batalla, otro juego de niños. Otra vez luchar por el orgullo.

–¡_Expelliarmus!_

–_¡Sectumsempra!_

Sangre, exclamaciones diversas, júbilo, espanto, diversión. Eso eran, pensó Severus al ver el líquido rojo puro y viscoso brotar de la cara de Potter: entretenimiento y él, era el bufón preferido.

-----------------------------------------------

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me ponen muy contenta y me agrada mucho que mi humilde perspectiva les parezca aceptable._

_Vale, nos leemos muy pronto._

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

_Vivía igual que un cazador, en soledad, sin fe ni amor, mi presa siempre estaba al otro lado._

Eileen miró a su hijo por última vez, agazapada en la vieja cama de aquel cuartucho, en la inmensidad de aquellas sábanas ruinosas, en la desesperación: en la agonía.

Y en la más absoluta tristeza porque, a pesar de que Severus (con sus diecisiete años) trataba de sonreír, a pesar de que la procuraba, no era capaz de ocultar su dolor, su frustración, su miedo. Tampoco era capaz de ocultar ese brillo maligno en sus ojos, ese brillo que ella conocía muy bien: la venganza.

–_Sígueme contando, Severus ¿Cómo es él?_

–_Ya te lo dije, madre. Es un mago muy poderoso. Lucius me ha dicho que con él lograremos muchas cosas. Él, el Señor Tenebroso, nos ha de librar de los muggles… _

–_¿Aún le recuerdas, hijo?_

–_¿A quién?_

–_A tu padre… a To…_

Severus se había levantado para no escuchar siquiera el nombre de ese… muggle. Le dio a beber a su madre el resto de la poción que él mismo había elaborado, para que ella no sintiera más dolor y pudiera dormir un buen rato.

Cuando Eileen se entregó al sueño, Severus la observó, cada detalle, cada arruga, cada partícula de piel surcada por los años y la enfermedad. Su madre. Por ella habría de luchar al lado de aquel que nadie se atrevía a nombrar. Por ella procuraría que ningún muggle altanero y estúpido cortará las alas de la magia. Por ella libraría una cruel batalla, para que nadie otra vez les hiciera daño.

Pero también por él mismo. Tantos años de humillaciones, peleas e insultos se verían recompensados al fin, cuando él, Severus Snape, el bicho raro, el llamado ridículamente "Snivellus", les diera la mejor lección, aquella que sus enemigos no esperaban.

Miró intensamente a su madre, sabiendo que ella sí estaba orgullosa de él; recordando las lágrimas vertidas al saber que se había graduado con honores de Hogwarts; la complicidad para acercarse al Señor Tenebroso, para ser parte de esa ideología macabra. Por ser parte de un círculo exclusivo, donde la muerte no era más que un camino a elegir. Severus no le temía a la muerte, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo, Eileen, su madre, le había enseñado que matar era, la mayoría de las veces, el precio de la libertad.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus enterraba a Eileen Snape en el cementerio local. Su madre había muerto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus agrietados labios; había dado el último beso a su hijo. Y le había alentado a seguir el camino que él considerara correcto. Ninguna lágrima escapó de sus oscuros ojos, amaba a su madre, pero ya no era tampoco capaz de hacer algo así.

Completamente solo, Severus Snape despidió para siempre a su madre. Pero ahora, le daba la bienvenida a la gestión. Depositó una florecilla amarilla sobre el montón de tierra y pasó sus largos y pálidos dedos sobre la tela que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo, su marca. La marca que lo habría de diferenciar para siempre.


	5. Capítulo V

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

_A hierro yo viví y maté y a hierro sé que moriré; el cielo nunca se ha equivocado._

El horror era indescriptible, el hedor era insoportable; la angustia era miserable y el dolor sería, lo sabía muy bien, pasajero.

Aún no entendía el por qué él no podía sonreír con satisfacción. No podía sentirse libre, no podía siquiera disfrutar de la tertulia posterior a las matanzas.

Aquel escenario era digno de una guerra. La guerra en la que se había envuelto hacía algunos años. Empuñar la varita ya no era un deleite, menos cuando las victimas serían una madre y su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que debía dejar a un lado su absurdo sentimentalismo. Pero era aún, un humano. Aquella cualidad de la que carecía su Señor.

Y al parecer, carecían de ella sus compañeros, los llamados mortífagos. La gente temblaba del más infinito pavor al encontrar aquella marca infernal en los oscuros cielos de la comunidad mágica. Suplicaban, lloraban, se humillaban con tal de salvarse o salvar a sus seres queridos… al ver acercarse a aquellos personajes ataviados con tétricas túnicas negras, con mascaras que ocultaban no solamente el rostro, sino el alma.

–_¡Los títeres de Dumbledore vienen en camino! ¡Dense prisa_!- gritó una voz a lo lejos.

La mujer, presa del pánico, se servía de escudo para su pequeño. El niño derramaba lágrimas de espanto y Severus no sabía si era porque ya sabía su destino o porque su madre le protegía de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

La estridente risa de Bellatrix Lestrange le taladraba los oídos, la tétrica y profunda voz de Lucius Malfoy le hervía la sangre, la impunidad en los movimientos de Evan Rosier le provocaba asco…, pero ya estaba ahí, en medio de un corro de mortífagos excitados, esperando el destino cruel que le esperaba a esa mujer y a su vástago. Saberse el dios que dictaba ese destino era lo peor. O tal vez no, si dejaba que su "humanidad" se apoderará de él, el castigo sería imponente. Aún podía sentir las laceraciones de su último correctivo carcomiéndole e hiriéndole, recordándole a cada segundo que su lealtad era lo más importante.

Ya no era sólo el luchar por un ideal utópico y sombrío. Ya no era tiempo de auto justificarse, ya no valía ser sólo un asesino. Ahora, era tiempo de tomar decisiones que valieran su vida. Era salvarse él, o salvarlos a ellos.

Recordó que alguna vez le habían dicho que los Slytherin eran cobardes, y entonces sonrío. No, los slytherin eran valientes, muy valientes, pero no eran estúpidos.

–¡_Están aquí!_

Decisiones, todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Era tan fácil matar, bastaba concentrar todo su odio en un solo punto, bastaba dejar que la energía se apoderara de él, que recorriera su cuerpo, sentirla en los dedos que empuñaban la varita mágica.

Bastaba dejar de ser un humano por unos instantes.

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_


	6. capítulo VI

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

_Y así emprendí el tercer camino, fui guiado sólo por el viento. El juez de paz me vio y me dijo: "Ya has perdido mucho tiempo"_

¿Qué lo había llevado a tomar tal decisión? Quizás miedo ante las atrocidades que había elegido cometer; tal vez cansancio de presenciar tanta sangre, gritos en silencio, desesperación y desolación.

Tal vez fuera arrepentimiento al saberse un asesino sin escrúpulos. Pero de algo estaba seguro: se había convertido, de alguna manera, en lo que más odiaba. El orgullo, el prejuicio, la sordidez y la mansedumbre eran su forma de vida. No había más; eso era Severus Snape.

Y sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, a punto de emprender un tercer camino que, quizás, le llevaría a un destino menos devastador. Sólo bastaba mirar esos ojos azules llenos de sabiduría y comprensión. Bastaba mirar esa sonrisa pía para comprender que no todo estaba perdido.

Él, Severus, no era el mismo, lo sabían ambos. Había atravesado ya bastantes caminos escabrosos, había estado a punto de la muerte a cada segundo, a cada instante. Finalmente, había entendido que estaba condenado a ello para siempre, pero quizás, y sólo quizás, pudiese sentirse mejor consigo mismo, combatiendo del otro lado. Después de todo, hacía mucho que había aprendido lo que era una traición.

Y ahora tenía un nuevo maestro, no un amo al que servir sin recibir nada a cambio, más que frustración. No un amo que luchaba bajo la sombra de su poder y del miedo que tan ridículamente le profesaba. No, ahora tenía un maestro que habría de guiarlo y no envenenarlo. Un hombre y no un monstruo sin alma.

Si era necesario, mancharía de nuevo sus manos de sangre, pero de una sangre culpable y merecedora del castigo. Valía la pena correr un riesgo aún más peligroso; valía la pena volver a ser considerado un ser humano, porque nunca dejó de serlo, aunque a veces él mismo lo dudaba.

Ahora sabía que era útil, un arma efectiva y letal, si sabía manejarse correctamente ¡Y claro que sabía cómo hacerlo! Severus era diestro en el engaño, la mentira y la traición. Y ahora podría en práctica todo ello para salvar un mundo que le pertenecía a él también. No importaban los riesgos, no importaba el descubrimiento y la única consecuencia: la muerte; nunca importó.

No, ya no requebraría al Señor Tenebroso, tampoco a Albus Dumbledore, porque está vez, estaba decidido a servir a un único ser: a él mismo.

–_Severus, ¿estás seguro?_

Y por primera vez en años, una media sonrisa amarga, pero complacida, surcó los finos labios del espía más importante de la llamada Orden del Fénix. Una respuesta que a el único mago al que Lord Voldemort temía, llenó de orgullo, porque lo había recuperado.

–_Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo… ¡Legeremens!_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling.**

_Y vi a mi amor y estaba herido: no me quise detener allí. Soy cazador y no persigo más que lo que huye de mí._

Nadie estaba seguro de su muerte, tampoco él… mucho menos él.

Las celebraciones y desfachatez de los magos le enervaban, siempre había sido así. Muchos de sus antiguos compañeros estaban muertos, en prisión o salvados alegando estar bajo la maldición imperius u otros hechizos que los había orillado a actuar de la peor forma.

El ministerio les creyó, porque a pesar de estar concientes de las atrocidades cometidas, tenían nombre y poder. Todo ello le causaba gracia y amargura al mismo tiempo a Severus Snape.

Lucius Malfoy había pagado su libertad, Igor Karkarov había sido cobarde y mezquino, mientras que él, había dependido de la protección de Albus Dumbledore. Porque él, Severus Snape, no tenía con qué pagar y mucho menos era un cobarde.

Se sentía libre de algún modo, pues ya no tendría que servir a dos causas por demás estúpidas. ¿Culpable? Ya no era tiempo, ya no valía la pena cuando su alma estaba enviciada y corrupta. No podía evitar pensar en James y Lily Potter, pero claudicar a favor de su responsabilidad hacía su muerte no le apenaba, aunque así lo hubiera querido. Tampoco podía evitar sonreír malignamente al saber que Sirius Black se pudría en Azkaban, que sufría agonizante ante la presencia de los dementores, ante la presencia de sus recuerdos más tristes. Sí, que su enemigo perdiera la cordura y muriera como lo que era: un perro.

Ahora, Severus Snape tenía un trabajo como profesor en su colegio. Había pedido anhelante el puesto de Defensa, porque él era más capaz de enseñar la materia que ningún otro. Pero Dumbledore se lo negó.

Muchos decían que era por su pasado, cuando ni siquiera tenían una leve idea del peso que recaía en sus hombros a causa de ese pasado. No, no era el pasado ni la posibilidad de recaer en él ¡Patrañas! Era la confianza, la espera, el renovar. Era el tener siempre presente que, algún día, _él_ volvería.

Confundido, alterado: simplemente solo.

¿Qué había mejor que enmascarar de nuevo su alma? ¿Qué había mejor que fingir y causar temor? Conseguir el poder no dado a través de inocentes que tenían la desdicha de contar con un hombre como él para ser su profesor, de sus malos tratos, de sus constantes burlas, de su cruel modo de actuar y de su infinito sarcasmo.

Parcial, injusto, arbitrario… sí, lo era. Competente, maestro y guía, también lo era.

Lo que ahora precisaba era crecer en esa nueva faceta de su vida, era enterrar ese pasado maldito, no olvidarlo, jamás olvidarlo; cuando aquél que nadie se atrevía a nombrar volviera, él estaría ahí, desenterrando ese pasado, y jugaría sus cartas con maestría y precisión. Algún día.

Y mientras tanto, le satisfacía y mucho, ver reflejado su propio miedo en aquellos rostros infantiles y jóvenes, sin amargura, sin desolación y sin temores. Le indemnizaba el trabajo duro, el trato hostil, para que ellos no cayeran en errores que los matarían en vida. Para que ellos, aprendieran de una buena vez, que la vida no era colores y magia ensoñadora.

Arrogancia, valentía, lealtad y sabiduría. Sí, todos ellos lo comprenderían.

-o –o –o –o –o –o –o –

_N/A: De nuevo agradezco todos sus comentarios para mi pequeño fic. Sé perfectamente que son demasiado pequeños, pero es como, digamos, un "a grandes rasgos"._

_Y bueno, Absolution, disculpa que no haya respondido como se debe, pero estoy un poquito presionada. Las frases son parte de una canción llamada "Cazador", escrita e interpretada por Nacho Vegas. El disco es "El tiempo de las cerezas" de Bunbury & Vegas, track 4 del CD 2. (aunque al final del fic, quizás la ponga completa)._

_Ya me extendí, así que sólo me resta seguir agradeciéndoles y anunciar el próximo final de estas viñetas._

_¡Saludos!_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling.**

_Después de mucho tiempo, recibí tu grabación. Era de días buenos y no reconocí mi propia voz (mi voz)_

Diez años esperando ese momento; diez largos años en los que había pensado y planeado su venganza post mortem.

El pequeño rostro era idéntico al de su padre, la arrogancia en aquellos ojos verdes eran iguales a los de su madre. Sí, también la altivez y valentía arrojada de su estirpe.

Otro Gryffindor, otro Potter ¿Qué más podía haber esperado? El salvador del mundo mágico, casi un dios para la comunidad. Pero para él, Severus Snape, no era más que otro altanero estúpido con suerte.

¿Dotes mágicas admirables? ¿Poderes superiores a los de los mejores magos? Severus Snape podía reírse durante horas de sólo pensar en lo poco con se conformaba la gente; en la falsa expectativa, en el pensamiento vano que encumbraba a un niño como cualquier otro dentro de su mundo, a un ser superior a todos. No, Harry Potter no poseía nada sorprendente, más que esa cicatriz que le había marcado y, por supuesto, la historia que le había dado el otrora su propio amo. Harry Potter sólo era una nueva celebridad.

Sin embargo, también era la esperanza. No porque el niño fuera extraordinario, sino porque ese era su destino. Él no lo había elegido, lo sabía muy bien. Fueron las circunstancias, las mismas malditas circunstancias que lo tenían atrapado y condenado a salvar a ese niño. Al hijo del ser que más había odiado en su vida, y al parecer, la historia se repetía con cada arrebato y desfachatez que imperaban en la personalidad de ese Potter, de Harry Potter.

Severus no iba a darle concesiones, no iba a ensalzarlo como todos lo hacían y esperaban. No, el chico necesitaba pruebas, las más duras pruebas que un ser humano pudiese afrontar. Trabajo duro, y de paso, hacerle lo que jamás pudo con su padre. Porque ahora, Severus tenía el poder.

Durante todo ese tiempo, al profesor no le sorprendió ver y escuchar el apellido odiado a cada paso que daba. El Señor Tenebroso, tenía que ser, había regresado. La piedra filosofal y el naciente odio entre ambos; la cámara secreta y la destrucción de un horrocrux; la vuelta del enemigo y la huida de otro de la prisión de Azkaban; la muerte persiguiendo al chico durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, al fin, el resurgimiento de Lord Voldemort, más fuerte y más poderoso que nunca. La vuelta de la Orden del Fénix y las perdidas humanas. De nuevo su papel de doble agente.

Servía a Dumbledore ¿por qué no? Salvaguardar el trasero a Potter no era de su agrado, tampoco que el chico muriera sin demostrarle a él, a Severus, que era digno de ser llamado El Elegido. Servirle de nuevo a Voldemort, contando una gran historia y haciendo uso de sus habilidades mágicas, que el tiempo y las humillaciones no habían mellado en lo absoluto.

El tiempo siempre enseña lecciones y Severus era una gran prueba de ello. No podía negar (ya no) que Potter no era del todo inútil; arrebatado y con su gran complejo de héroe, sí. Pero ¡Diablos! Era la esperanza.

Y aún faltaba lo más grave, lo supo el día en que Albus Dumbledore lo miró desafiante, el día en que Albus Dumbledore le pidió, en medio de una agonía, ayudar a Potter, y si era necesario engañar, lo harían.

Sus ojos pasaron del anillo de Salazar Slytherin exangüe en sus manos, sin ningún poder, a al palmo carcomido del anciano mago; ese mismo mago que ahora le miraba imperioso y reclamante.


	9. Capítulo final

**Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling.**

_Y puedo hablar, y sigo aquí aullando como un animal. El día es breve y próximo está el final. Hermano, esto es lo único que sé: tengo hambre y cazaré._

No soportó ver las gruesas lágrimas de esa mujer, su llanto plañidero, su dolor enmarcado bajo una hermosa cortina de cabellos dorados.

Una de tantas promesas que se convertían en pruebas y exigencias que tenía que cumplir. Salvar su propia vida aún era importante. Mantener la máscara de hielo que él mismo había tatuado desde hacía tanto que ya ni recordaba el momento, aún valía la pena.

Proteger a un mocoso engreído y tonto podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Pero fraguar un plan específico en que la muerte era lo único seguro…

Tampoco soportaba ver los ojos azules y llenos de experiencia, viejos, cansados, opacos, haciéndole prometer cosa semejante.

–Debes hacerlo, Severus. Esperaremos a que termine mi cometido con Harry; después, sólo estorbaré.

_Cierra los ojos, no mires, no pienses, no dejes que nada inund__e tus sentidos. Después, llénate de ira, de coraje, pero del verdadero, no rodeado de falsedad y arrepentimiento. Lucha, Severus, lucha por ti y por el mundo que nos arrebataron._

Las voces guerreaban en su cabeza: el pedimento de Dumbledore del que a estas alturas ya no se sentía capaz de realizar. Y el infinito deseo que él mismo poseía de que todo terminara, de que toda su vida no fuera más que una pesadilla, de que despertaría en brazos de su madre.

No era más que un torpe cazador, y la propia presa se ofrendaba a sus pies. La muerte, la muerte… lo único seguro en la existencia de los seres humanos. Era un asesino, lo sabía. Podía sentirlo ya no sólo en los recuerdos de juventud, sino en la sangre dentro de sus venas que golpeaba quedamente, casi como una caricia, en la marca tenebrosa que parecía mostrarse con orgullo en su piel.

Esperaba ya la llamada de auxilio, esperaba ya cometer un nuevo delito y volver a esconder sus secretos en la tierra de piedra de su corazón. Esperaba y casi presagiaba la batalla en la torre; los gritos, las maldiciones, las injurias de una ofensiva que era casi imposible ganar. Casi podía oler la presencia de Potter, escondido en algún rincón de la torre.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Albus Dumbledore así, tan vulnerable; Severus tenía el honor de ser el único que tendría a sus pies y una súplica de los labios al más grande mago de los últimos tiempos.

Severus tenía el honor de acabar con la vida del único ser que confiaba en él, del único ser en el que había encontrado esperanza. Y lo odió, lo odió con todo su ser.

–Por favor… Severus…

Levantó la varita y apuntó directamente al anciano, era de nuevo el cazador en que la vida lo había convertido. Se oyó gritar, con odio, con repulsión y con el más absoluto respeto:

–**¡**_**Avada Kedavra!**_

_A hierro yo viví y llore y a hierro sé que moriré… el cielo nunca se ha equivocado._

_**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

Pues esto es todo, amigos.

Muchas gracias por haber leído esto. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y pues… nada ¡A seguir confiando en el cazador! Digo, ¿no? Todavía nos falta un último tramo de su vida qué saber.

Saludos y besos para tods.

DidiLatex


End file.
